


As the motion flows, or the moon if you want to be less poetic

by anassa_anemou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia, Community: beacon_hills, F/F, M/M, Marking, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, phase 4, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon_hills entry for the Random Pairings Challenge - phase 4 (Pair: Lydia/Erika)</p>
<p>Lydia makes a history of how the pack grown and she found a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the motion flows, or the moon if you want to be less poetic

Lydia is very good at seeing beauty in her pears; people think she only sees obvious fairness and only in those she deems important, they are so wrong Lydia sometimes wonders if any of them know her. For example, when she met Danny he was awkward boy, gangly and scared of his sexuality, but Lydia saw a spark and befriended him, choosing to let him bask in her popularity until he found his own place at the lacrosse team and shinning with his good nature. Scott was not a handsome man, not like Jackson, but she could see gentleness and sleekness that made him more appealing when he casted puppy eyes.

People, Scott is one of them, believes she never looked at Stiles direction, she did, but she never really got him and it made her bored, so she dismissed him and moved on, pretending not to notice his fumbling around her. It is funny how she never liked people that didn’t took what they wanted, but when he shown her, not pity, but care, it was like seeing again that puzzle in front of her and this time she decided to crack. His eyes can turn from steel to warm and his body shows strength even among werewolves, and his heart, it’s worth more than a thousand times Jackson beauty or Scotts gentleness and almost tops Danny’s good nature.

And then, when she isn’t paying attention, when her head swarms with madness, dreams full of Peter and the fire consuming all of her, there is this girl strutting in Lydia’s hallways, looking gorgeous and exuding confidence. She is feral, just waiting to eat any man that comes close to her and Lydia likes it. The blondness is fake and the red lipstick bordering on cheap, but Erika doesn’t care and looks beyond Lydia’s offering hand.

Once, when Erika transformed herself, Lydia only felt hate for someone that was pulling more attention than her. That chemistry class changed things, Lydia looked at her partner and she could feel the warm body beside her, her perfume flooding her nostrils. Lydia doesn’t do anything, doesn’t even let herself show something, but that morning keeps playing at the back of her head.

Peter continues to scare her, Jackson makes her cry, Stiles tries to soothe her and Allison is in her own world. Lydia hates them all and wishes to stop seeing this things and she hates the blue eyed boy that keeps coming back. She learns about werewolves and hunters and how Derek didn’t want Jackson in his pack. Jackson leaves, hurtful and scared, moving from town and leaving her behind even if she helped him, saved him even. 

The Alpha pack comes, Erika is found in the forest one day, and her sight is so gruesome that Lydia throws up near Derek’s Camaro, the alpha doesn’t even finds energy to yell at her, a thing he been doing since she kept bugging him to bite her and try again to turn her. Lydia and Stiles help Doctor Deaton take care of her, changing bandages and dabbing unguent, trying to accelerate the healing process. She learns Erika had a crush in Stiles, and she knows Stiles loved her, one month later it hits her, the circle comes full circle when she kisses Erika under the pale moonlight and Erika howls in joy to the sky.

Stiles finds a way of turning her, he drains her own magic, what made her immune to the alpha bite all those months ago and when Derek fangs sink into her, Erika’s hand is in hers, helping easy the pain. The moon rises and Erika responds her howl, they run together, falling to the dirty forest floor, Erika on top, pushing her down and biting her neck: it the mark, they are mated in the wolves eyes and Lydia is so happy she bites playfully back, just above the curve of her breast, the blood that flows it’s the best thing she ever tasted.

When Jackson comes back, their pack is much stronger: Danny and Lydia joined, Erika and Boyd came back, Isaac never left and Peter continues to lurk. Allison, Chris and Scott accepted Derek as their alpha, thought they still keep themselves as a smaller unit inside the pack. Stiles is learning more magic, and while he can form a bond with Derek just yet to not disturb his power, they all know is a matter of time. Lydia still loves him, but when she looks at Erika’s smirk as the werewolf trains with Isaac, she laughs, because being Erika’s mate is more than she ever thought to have in her whole life.

When Erika asks Jackson if he would impregnate Lydia, it’s Lydia’s time to smirk, and while the pack thing they are joking, Erika knows better and Jackson will too. It’s a strange feeling being pregnant of her ex-boyfriend and knowing she will raise they child with her mate, who is the second most badass she wolf of the pack; Stiles tell them all Lydia is the BAMF-iest woman he ever met and honestly, did anyone doubt Lydia martin would let her mate’s genitals get in her way to get cubs? 

Lorelai is gorgeous and a born wolf, Derek tells them he will be the godfather and if anyone tells any other thing he will kill them ripping their throats out; no one tells him that Erika chose him as soon as Lydia confirmed the pregnancy, and that while people think the godmother will be Allison or Stiles, Lydia’s best friends, Jackson takes precedence and fights Isaac for the role. Lydia laughs for a month at Jackson face full of dirty and Isaac’s triumphant grin.

Stiles becomes pack, gets pregnant and Lydia thinks it’s the first time, since she turned, something gets her surprised. No one knows who the parent is and Lydia bets on Derek, who turned eight times more protective than he is with Lorelai, and that is something, since he never lets the little girl to far from him. Lydia almost faints when Stiles tells her he doesn’t know either, because it happened at the blue moon, and he is sure he slept with Derek (only recognizable by his red eyes), Danny (whom he woke up cuddling naked with), Jackson (sleeping a few feet away from them, but wearing Stiles’ shirt and Danny’s boxer’s) and finally Isaac, who told Stiles they fucked against a tree just after the moon sited in the sky. 

Derek pulls rank and says he will raise the baby and Jackson looks relieved, which makes Lydia smack him and force him to stand for his own fatherhood; she knows it will be sad to see him fathering two children and not getting to care for either. Peter finds a solution, saying that they won’t be able to figure it out, unless Scott’s mom can take a DNA test without no one knowing when the baby is born, so the best way to handle is to adopt the child as the pack, and having all of them raise it. 

Lydia says it’s a stupid idea, and she is right, the moment Stiles starts to date one of the possible parents, he will act as the other dad and things will get fucked up. Erika holds her when Jackson tells it would be better if Stiles left the pack, before he makes everything break. It’s a good thing her mate transformed a long the years, being more calm and protective of her daughter and Lydia. She buries her face in Erika’s chest and lets her smell soothe the rage inside of Lydia’s heart. Lorelai looks up and says the most logic thing of all and Lydia wants to cry with pride:

“Can Stiles do magic and figure out who put the baby inside of him?” Erika barks a laugh and messes Lorelai’s hair, the little girl bites her mother hand and runs to Derek, extending her arms to him, she really loves being nested in his big arms, not only because he is her godfather, but because he is her alpha and it brings her closer to the pack.

“Of course I would angst and Lydia Martin’s child would come and outsmart me.” Stiles leaves and they know he is going to Deaton, trying to find if it is possible.

“If bet on curly, it will be adorable to have a little Isaac to play with Lor.” Erika grins at Isaac and they pull Lydia to them, leaving the other and entering the house. 

Lydia will fall sleep between them, praying for Stiles to be smart in this. It’s her pack and her family and she will not let anyone’s stupid destroy them.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to write the whole Stiles mess...


End file.
